Dream Warnings
by Lady Suki
Summary: Wufei is plauged by a voice in his sleep. What dose the voice want to tell him? Eventual 2*/+ 5
1. Part 1

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Okay, I have no idea where this came from, but here it is!!!  
  
Asimi: I can testify to that!!  
  
Riniki: It is a good fic, though!!!!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
Running . . . always running to get away from him! From that voice that haunts me in my dreams! Will I never be able to get away from it's callings? Everywhere I go, it follows me!!!  
  
I quickly sat up in my bed. //That voice! It keeps calling me!! Why won't it leave me alone?? Will it ever go away?// I looked around the dorm room. There wasn't really anything different about it. It was just an ordinary college dorm room. //The why did that voice only begin to haunt me when I came here?//  
  
I surveyed the room. Everything appeared to be the same as when I had fallen asleep. Heero still sat in his chair, sleeping soundly. Quatre was still asleep in the other bed. Trowa still slept on the couch. As for Duo, he was still asleep on the window sill.  
  
Duo had come back from class, and had immediately went to sit on the sill. From that moment on, he refused to move from that spot. He wouldn't even move when Heero called us all for dinner. So, Duo had fallen asleep there.  
  
//Do any of the others hear the voice?// I wondered. Then I shook my head. //Of course not!! What would they do if I told them?// I wondered. That was my last thought as I fell asleep. 


	2. Part 2

Dream Warnings:  
  
All Three: Here's Chapter 2!!!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
Running . . . I'm running again! Why am I so scared of this voice? I do I always feel so compelled to run from it? Well, Chang Wufei dose not run! No, he turns around, and faces what he is afraid of! I slowly turn around to face the voice.  
  
"What do you want of me?" I cry out. "Why do you chase me in my dreams?" I yell.  
  
"You, Chang Wufei, have been chosen to save the world. You will be called upon when it is time! You have great power that resides within you!" the voice boomed at me.  
  
"What do you mean? What power? How can I possibly save the world?" I cry, but there is no answer. There is no sound. There is no vision. There is no movement. I was left thinking about what was said. 


	3. Part 3

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Hey! Here's the third chapter!!  
  
Asimi: Yup, and this time I helped to write it!!  
  
Riniki: So did I!!!  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
"What is it, Wufei?" Quatre suddenly asked. I looked up from my cup of tea. "What do you mean?" I asked as I took a sip from my steaming mug. "Your heart is so full of confusion. Why? What has made you so confused?" He asked again. I almost gagged on my tea. I had not thought that Quatre may be able to detect my inner struggles. "It is nothing." I replied. With that said, I stood up, symbolizing that as far as I was concerned, this conversation was over.  
  
I staled out of the house, and onto the front lawn. //Why can't I tell them? Why do I fell that I have to keep this a secret from them?// I thought as I pulled my sword out of it's scabbard. I began to parry with the air.  
  
A sudden clash of metal on metal startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my attacker, and all I saw was a flash of black against the blue of the sky. Soon, I felt the distinctive prick of a sword in the small of my back. "If you tell me what's wrong, I'll let you go." A deep voice whispered in my ear. Instantly , I recognized the voice. //Of course!!// I now knew what that flash had been! It had been Duo running behind me so he could get me into a treating position. Also, I had been the one who had trained Duo to use a sword.  
  
I sighed, knowing that I could not avoid a direct question. "You're going to think that I'm crazy." I said. Then I realized, though a little too late, that I had set myself up for one of Duo's nasty jokes. I felt the point of the sword leave the middle of my back.  
  
"Well, I already think that you're crazy, but tell me anyway!" Duo demanded with a smile.  
  
I took a deep breathe, and began my story. I told Duo of the first night I had heard the voice. Of how I had kept running from that voice. I told him of how I had turned around and faced the voice that one night. I also told him all of what I said.  
  
When I finished my tale, I looked at Duo for some kind of feed back. The said boy was just staring at me. "So, what do you think? Do I belong in a mental asylum?" I asked him. Duo just shook his head.  
  
I have no idea, but I do believe you."  
  
And with those simple words, I knew that my secret would be safe. 


	4. Part 4

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Here's the fourth chapter!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
The voice! It's back again! But has it come back now? What have I done wrong? Was I not supposed to tell Duo? "Great Voice, Where are you? What have I done wrong?" I called out.  
  
"I am here. You have done nothing wrong. It is time to call upon you inner powers!"  
  
"What powers? What powers could I possibly posses?" I called out, truly confused as to what the voice was talking about.  
  
But there was no response to the question. All there was was silence and darkness.  
Suki: I know! This chapter is really short!!!!!!!  
  
Asimi: I had nothing to do with this!!!  
  
Riniki: Nor did I!  
  
Suki: Thanks you two! 


	5. Part 5

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Here's the fifth chapter!!!  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
"Duo! I have to talk to you!" I called out into the hallway. I turned back into the room as I heard Duo running down the hall. "What's up, Fei?" Duo asked as he popped his head into the bedroom. "Come on in, and shut the door." I told him. He did as I told him, and went to sit on my bed. "This has to do with the Dream Thing." I told him. He nodded and looked at me expectantly. "Okay, so what happened?" he asked. "It came back. It has told me that I have to leave now. It is time for me to leave. Promise me one thing, Duo." I commanded. "Anything! I'll do anything for you!" He replied. "Stay here, and keep the others spirits up. They're gonna need you when I leave! I mean, come on! Whose gonna rant to them about how BAD Trowa's cooking is when I leave?" I asked in a feeble attempt to lighten Duo's spirit. He just sat on the bad, staring at me with his mouth open. "But, I want to come with you!" He protested. I just shook my head. I couldn't let him come! I didn't know what I was about to face, and I couldn't put Duo in danger. "No. I don't know what I'll be up against, and I don't want to endanger you! You mean too much to me! If I knew that you had gotten hurt because of me, then I'd never be able to live with myself! I would kill my self!" I told him. I really didn't want him to get hurt because of me. "Please??? I really want to come with you! I don't want to be on the outside looking in! That's the way it's always been with me! And I hate it! Please let me go with you! I need to be with you if something happens to you!" as he said this, tears began to fill up in his eyes. I knew that there would be tears in my eyes too. No one had ever made me feel as wanted as Duo was now. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess that if you really want to come with me, you can." I said slowly. I had no idea as to what may happen to me or to him, but I was happy that he wanted to come with me. I reached down, and took his hand in mine. I began to lean down towards him, so to capture his mouth with my own. "DINNER!!!" Heero called up the stairs, breaking the spell that had been over us. I pulled away from Duo. "We had better go down before Heero comes up here to get us." I said to Duo. I pulled Duo up to his feet, and dragged him out of the door. "We'll finish this later." I told him. I knew that he really cared about me, and it touched me in a way that I had never been touched before. I had a fierce sense of protection for Duo. A sense that would not allow me to rest for a minute if I knew that Duo was in some sort of danger. 


	6. Part 6

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Hey! Here's the sixth part in this fic!!  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
"Fei, are you still awake?" Duo called into the dark room. It was only him and me in the dorm. The others had gone out on a mission, leaving us to our selves. I heard him get up off the other bed (it makes a lot of noise when the person sleeping on it gets up.) Next thing I knew, he was sitting on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong, Duo?" I asked, truly concerned for Duo. He had been acting weird ever since the day before. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to push him to tell me something that he didn't want me to know. I reached out from under the covers, and clasped his hand in mine. "What is it? You know that you can tell me." I asked again. "It's . . . well . . . it's just that . . . umm . . . " he stuttered. I knew that if I pushed him, he would never come out and say it. "I've been having dreams too. They tell me that you'll need me. That something will happen to you, and I will have to help you though it." He burst out suddenly. I just sat there, my hand clasping his. Then I began to laugh. "What do you think is so funny?" Duo asked me. "It just that, I know that nothing is going to happen to me! I mean, what could happen? I get into a car accident or something? Well, I'm too careful of a driver to do that!" I said with a laugh. Duo just looked at me shook his head. 


	7. Part 7

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Hey! Seventh chapter here!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
Darkness. Such a complete and total darkness. One filled with silence and black. How did I end up in this darkness? It was that damn crash! That damn voice! I hate them! Hate them both so much! I had been driving fast. Fast enough to get away! I had to get away! The voice had found a way to enter into my everyday life. I was driving to get away, and I hadn't seen the truck coming. It plowed into my side. I was lucky to be alive. //Yeah, right, lucky!// Oh, and guess what? I can't see! That's right, the fucking accident blinded me! "I told you that something was going to happen." A voice said. //Duo's voice.// I had not heard him come in. I had been too busy feeling sorry for myself to notice him. Of course I couldn't see him, I was blind. "Shut up! I hate you! I hate that you were right!" I yelled. Only then did I realize that I didn't what I had said. I knew that I didn't mean it, but did Duo know that? "Duo? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I slowly said. No answer. "Duo?" I said again. "DUO!?!?" I called out, I was beginning to be worried. //Where is he?// "I'm right here, Wufei." Duo said. "Can't you see me? You're staring right at me." He said. //Oh, I get it now. They didn't bother tell Duo that I am now blind.// I had known that they would not tell him, but finding out that they hadn't was a totally different thing. "Duo, I'm blind. As far as I know, blind people do not see anything that they may be trying to look at!" I yelled, beginning to get a little stressed. "Fei . . . I had no idea! They didn't tell me! Oh my God! You poor guy!" Duo exclaimed. I felt him sit down on the bed next to me. He reached under the covers, and took my hand in his. "Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that! It was a point less and mean question!" he said quickly, so as to not have me explode on him. I smiled. "It's okay, Duo. Even if I wanted to hurt you, I couldn't. I can't see you, remember?" I said with a laugh. I knew that Duo hadn't thought before he had said that, so why should I get mad at him? "You're right! But, I know that you'll find someway to overcome this thing! You always do find a way to over come your problems!" he said quickly. I got the feeling that he really meant what he was saying. And as he said this, I knew that he was right. I knew it just as I had known that he would keep my secret. 


	8. Part 8

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Eighth chapter!!  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
"Wufei! It's time to get up!" Duo called into the bedroom. It was four days after the accident, and I had been allowed to go home in the custody of Duo. It was still just us in the dorm. For the past two days, I had been working on getting around the rooms in the dorm without hurting myself. Let me tell you, after running into a coffee table about fifty times in a row, ones legs really start to hurt! "WUFEI! I SAID GET OUT OF BED!!!!!!" Duo yelled again. It was no wonder that someone in one of the other dorms didn't call us in for being too loud. "WUFEI!! Has your blindness affected how you hear?!?!" he yelled again. "I'm up already, Maxwell! If you keep yelling, you're gonna get us called in to the dean!" I yelled back. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up, and let my body adjust to the change. That's when I noticed it. I could picture the room! I had been making mental notes of where everything was, but this was different. Those pictures looked like a set of blue-prints for a house! This picture seemed to be real! Almost like I was really seeing the room! "DUO!! Get in here! NOW!!!" I yelled. I saw Duo fly around the corner, and skid to a stop in front of me. "What is it? What happened?" he asked frantically. I shook my head in amazement. I had seen him enter the room! "Duo! I can see! Only, it's not like how I usually see! The sides of everything I'm seeing are blurred!" I told him. "Wait right here!" he said. He ran back out of the room. When he came back, he was holding a book. He began thumbing through the pages. "Aha! Here it is! What you're doing is called using your second sight! It's just like how the great wizard Merlin saw! He was blinded in a fire, and he used his mind's eye to reach out, and see things! This proves that you posses a great power! Almost no one can access their second sight!" Duo rambled on. "Wait, are you telling me that I'm seeing things with my minds eye? And that I'm like Merlin? AND that I really do have great inner powers?" I asked. Duo nodded his head. "Fei . . . do you thin that this is a test sent by the voice? That it sent this to prove to you that you have a great inner power?" Duo slowly said. I nodded, and smiled. I had chosen the right person to tell my secret to. 


	9. Part 9

Dream Warnings:  
  
Suki: Ninth chapter!!!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
Powers my ass! I hate having to use my second sight! It's so annoying! It's so hard to really see things because they edges are so blurred! I've unlocked other powers too. None of them are really helpful, though. All I can do, as of now, is tell whose at the door, or whose on the phone. Not too helpful, right? Duo has been sorta distant since I found my second sight. I don't know why, either. What did I do wrong? "Chang, get your lazy ass in here now! I have to tell you something!" Duo yelled. //Why is he yelling so much??// I got up, and went into the dorm's kitchen. "What is it, Duo? You know that you don't have to be so formal with me." I told him, as I sat down on a kitchen stool. He made no move to answer me. He just stood there, staring at me. Now, if you know Duo, you know that it is very hard for him to stay in one place for more than two minuets at a time, let alone just to stand there and stare at me. "Duo, baby, what's wrong?" I asked him. "Wufei . . . I . . ." he stuttered. I have never heard him stutter like that before. He flew at me, and wrapped his arms around my neck. For a few moments, I was speechless. He had never been this open with me before, and it kinda scared me. "Wufei . . . I promise I'll never leave you! No matter what happens, remember that I love you, and would never ever hurt you!" he cried out. Again, I was startled into silence. "Duo, I know that you love me. Why are you telling me this?" I asked, unsure that I really wanted to know. Then it hit me like a prize fighter hits his opponent. //His powers!!! He can predict the future!// "Duo, are you trying to tell me that something is going to try to tear us apart? Is that why you've been so distant?" I asked. Duo nodded. "I had no idea how to tell you about it, though. I just couldn't . . . couldn't . . . find the right way to tell you. It never seemed to be the right time. Any way, I can't tell you more I already did. If I do, it might not come to pass as it should, and then who knows what would happen!" I knew that he was right. How could he not be? He usually was. For some odd reason, I had a very bad feeling about all of this. 


	10. Part 10

Dream Warnings 10:  
  
Suki: Hey loyal readers!!! Sorry about the last chapter taking so long to get up!! I had really bad writers block, and it only went away yesterday!  
  
Asimi: No joke!!! We couldn't even think of anything!! Hehe  
  
Riniki: Yup, yup!!! It was horrible!!!!  
  
Suki: Any who, here's the fic!!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
The others are back. They came in late last night. Now Duo has even more of a reason to avoid me. I guess that he doesn't want them to know. Well, that's okay, because I'm going to leave tonight! I don't want to leave him behind, but I have to. The voice contacted me again! I need to leave tonight! I have no time to inform Duo of this. Maybe his prediction won't come true now. I'd hate to loose him like that. Me and my stupid habit of hurting ever one who means something to me. Now, about that voice. It sounds so familiar. Who does it sound like?  
  
Well, I found something out. It's very hard to get around in the dark with only your second sight to rely upon. No, I haven't gone back, I'm just having a hard time getting around. // I don't need any one!// I keep trying to tell myself, but it's not working. I know now that I DO need someone. I need Duo. Why did I leave without him? Why didn't I tell him? //Why do I have so many unanswerable questions?// Oh, well. I've made my bed, and now I have to sleep in it. Have you ever noticed that that expression doesn't make any sense? Neither does: You can't have your cake and eat it too. I have no idea what either of those are supposed to mean. All I know is that those are two of Duo's favorite sayings. //Why do I keep thinking about him?!?!?! He practically broke up with me!!! Why should I care about him anymore??// I was having crazy thoughts again. I knew that I missed Duo, and I knew that I should have told him. I just didn't. "Chang Wufei!" A voice called out. Now, if you're just joining us, and you haven't read any of the other parts of this, then you're going to be wondering why a random voice was calling out my name. Well, if that's the case, GO READ THE OTHER PARTS FIRST!!!! "Chang Wufei! Why have you left your home?" it called. I looked up to the sky. "Why do you call me now? Don't I have enough troubles without you?!" I called back. I waited for an answer. "I'm here because this is where I feel I have been called to. I felt that it was in my best interest to leave the house for a while. This seems like the only place that I can be alone in. This is a good enough time as any to leave, so I don't know why I'm being yelled at for coming here!" I yelled back at the voice. Why did every one want to know why I had left the house? What did it matter? I was gone, and for now, I wasn't going to go back! "The anger in your heart is beginning to cloud your mind. Think clearly. Why did you leave the house, Chang?" it asked once again. I thought hard. Why had I really left the house? What had made me think that Duo was refusing me? "That's it, Chang! Why did you leave the house? Who told you to leave the house?" Who had . . . ? That's it!! "It was another voice! Only, this one was deeper . . . as if it had matured more then you. It was definitely older." I said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, I kept on meaning to ask you. Who are you?" That was one of the questions I had been meaning to ask, but had forgotten. "My name is Zecks. Sadly, I am the same person you have been battling to defeat. But, unlike that form of me, I wish to help you." So, my greatest ally, was truly my worst enemy. 


	11. Part 11

Dream Warnings 11:  
  
Suki: Hey! Sorry that this took so long to get up!! I'm really sorry!!  
  
Riniki: Yup, and this time it was our fault, right Asimi?  
  
Asimi: Yeah, we haven't been very good muses . . . we weren't giving her any ideas!  
  
Riniki: And so, here it is now!!!  
  
Dream Warnings: By: Lady Suki  
  
//My true enemy is my ally.// I thought as I began to walk back to the house. I knew that I wouldn't reach it before dark. I had come too far out. Duo would be furious at me. I had been gone for so long. //But why should he be mad?// The thought suddenly popped into my head. //Now where the Hell did that thought come from?!?// Of course Duo had reason to be mad!! I had snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. Who wouldn't be mad about that?  
  
"CHANG WUFEI!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?????!??!" Duo yelled at me as I came into the house. I had expected him to be angry with me, but not this angry. Now, if you know Duo Maxwell, you know that it is very rare when he begins to yell. So, of course, everyone came running to see what Duo was yelling about.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I went for a walk in the woods, sat down, and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark. Is that alright?" I asked in a mocking tone, forgetting for the moment that all the guys were there. Duo face turned beet red. //Uh ho. Now I've done it!// I knew Duo was going to give me a lecture that I'd never forget!  
"Chang Wufei! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?!?!?!? I have been worried sick about you all day! In fact, I just convinced Trowa and Heero to go out to search for you! Do you know how hard to do that is?!? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?!?!?" he yelled so loud that the floor vibrated under our feet. I thought that the whole house was going to cave in on us. Then he did something even I have never seen him do. He began to cry. I rushed over to him, and threw my arms around his neck. At first he tried to push me away, but then he just let me hold him. I began to rock him back and forth, almost as you would a baby.  
"Duo, calm down. It's alright! I'll tell you why I went out later. Come on, lets go up stairs." I picked him up as I said these words. I began to go up the stairs when Heero called out to me.  
"Chang, is there something you need to tell us?" he asked. I looked at him for a minuet, and tried to convey my thoughts to him. So far, this had only worked with Duo, and even then it did not always work. Heero finally nodded his head, and turned to the others. "Lets go pack to what ever it was we were doing. Trowa, my I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Trowa nodded and followed Heero into the kitchen.  
  
Suki: Hey!!! I hope you liked this chapter!! 


End file.
